Talk:BFB 11/@comment-24549958-20180515093044
- Remote. No offense to all Remote fans, but she started an explosion that nearly destroyed all 15 contestants in the moon. I like all members, but Remote happens to be my most neutral on the list. She is nice, but when controlled, she will send threats. I'll just see in the future if she will apologize to and . - It is hard to pick who, but who? In short, I'll just pick TV. I know I'll pick either Grassy or Basketball, but they still need potential. TV is merely a background character that rarely speaks. I don't find him interesting as well. - Firey Jr. He's JUST starting to develop personality. He also has potential, but, due to his disadvantage, I don't find him interesting and helpful to his team as well. - Bell or Puffball. ' *'My defend for choosing Bell: I know, you'll think that I'M a hypocrite, but I've had enough of her sweetness. Yes, she's cute and nice, but she isn't tolerant when betrayed. Also, like any other sweet girls (not all), she has a whiny and overreacting behavior. *'WHY Puffball? She's a backstabber. Yes, she's like Bell. She's cute and nice. However, she has a lot of bad things she done, like cheating and betraying people.' - I have a lot of hated characters in this team, but I'll pick Needle. I won't pick Eggy for now, as I know she has potential. For Needle, without her good old slaps, I don't find her interesting. Why? She just looks nice and just converse with everyone. That's it. - Snowball. Why not Match? Yes, even if Match was cruel to Bubble in episode 8, she's starting to own her mistakes and apologize to her. Snowball, while less competitive, is still arrogant and competitive. Except in episode 2, I can't see him doing anything to be helpful to his team. *'Also, if Snowball wasn't my option, I'll pick Bubble. Why? She isn't like her BFDI behavior. She's so whiny and too unhappy all the time. She also doesn't learn how to defend herself from Match and Pencil's cruel actions to her. And if that's the case, then why did she defend herself in episode 23 and 25 of season one? That's so messed up. She just changed her funny behavior to a whinier self.' - Nickel. Balloony can be irritating, but he's helpful. Rocky's also annoying, but I hate him less. Nickel is too pessimistic, and spits out nonsense words. I find him good at first, but I'm starting to hate him a lot. - Book. Why Book you ask? I find Lollipop... decent. Lollipop is a bully to Barf Bag, but she still needs potential. Book, however, derailed from her funny and nice behavior to a bit of an antagonist, even if she left her former alliance. Also, why would she speculate Taco's leaving and then BECAME ANGRY to her when they NEARLY lost? So messed up. I can't forgive her for her phrase "We won and I'm angry!". What? Also, even if she's helpful in episode 9, that's just it. Overall, I hate her so much.